


You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mavinsay Bedtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toadflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/gifts).



There was never any set schedule, nor did they insist on going to bed at a certain time. It was just a fact that their bedtimes seemed to follow a pattern, one that didn't go unnoticed. It usually began with Gavin, he was so high energy from the moment he woke up to the moment he got home from work it was no wonder he was the first to crash. It wasn't as though he got home and fell asleep, it wasn't that dramatic. It would instead happen in stages, starting from the moment anyone suggested they sit on the couch. Whether it be to play video games or watch TV, this was always when Gavin's energy began to falter. Tonight, he was nestled in Michael's lap with the heels of his feet digging into Lindsay's thighs. They were watching adventure time, something that didn't quite catch Gavin's attention. His head was nestled against Michael's shoulder and he kept rubbing his face against the soft cotton of Michael's shirt in an attempt to wake himself up. It didn't work, and Michael noticed. He smiled as he rubbed Gavin's back, shaking his head when Gavin huffed quietly.  
"Michael, stop you're making me sleepy." He complained.

  
Lindsay chuckled, overhearing their conversation as she patted Gavin's knee.  
"I don't think its Michael that's making you sleepy, honey." She admitted, smiling warmly at Gavin's defiant pout. His fingers curled around Michael's shirt as he struggled to keep his eyes open."I think someone did one too many flips at the office." She teased, recalling how Gavin had insisted he was working when he leapt into an unsuspecting Jack's lap.  
"No." Gavin sighed, though now he didn't even bother to open his eyes. Lindsay noticed, looking over Gavin's head to smile at Michael. She stretched her arm upwards, landing it in Michael's curls and patting them gently.  
"It's late. Shall we head to bed?" She suggested, pointedly looking down at Gavin. Michael snickered, nodding as he turned off Netflix and watched Lindsay get up and stretch. When she was done, she turned and reached for Gavin's hand. Tugging gently, she coaxed him to his feet. He moaned, whining and begging her to carry him instead. Michael followed them to the bedroom.

  
Of course, the short walk there would initiate phase two of Gavin getting into bed. Upon being forced to stand and walk to the bedroom, his body started to wake up a bit and his brain felt a little less foggy. The same could not be said for his partners, who grew tired as they entered their dark bedroom. Thankfully they were already dressed for bed and Lindsay was the first to fall onto their mattress, grabbing the covers and wrapping them around herself. Gavin jumped in beside her, giggling at the small bounce and playfully tugging at the blankets Lindsay held tightly onto.  
"Lindsay!" He whined, laughing as Michael took off his glasses and slid in beside him. Michael didn't care much for covers, instead he stretched across the bed and forced his legs to tangle with Gavin's own and wrapped an arm around the Brit to keep him still.  
"Go to sleep." He mumbled into Gavin's sleep shirt, sighing when Gavin inevitably kicked up a fuss.  
"But Lindsay's got the blankets!" He protested.

  
It took five minutes to wrestle the covers from Lindsay, Michael forcing her to share and rolling his eyes when she grumbled. She clung desperately to the edge of the blankets she'd been blessed with, sighing as Gavin wriggled beside her. He was trying to get comfortable, he swore it, but he simply couldn't. Michael clamped his arm back around Gavin's waist, glaring at him in the dim light as a warning. Gavin didn't seem to care. He kept moving, despite Michael's iron grip and it was when he nearly kicked Lindsay from the bed that she turned to scold him.  
"Gavin stop fucking moving." She said through gritted teeth, expression murderous. Gavin nodded meekly, turning to seek protection from Michael as he cowered away from her. A tired Lindsay was a terrifying Lindsay. Michael barely stirred as Gavin tucked himself up against his chest.

  
Then came the questioning step. This was when Gavin's brain really came alive, cooking up crazy schemes and ridiculous questions. If nobody answered him, Gavin would ask again and again and if his partners just happened to have fallen asleep, he had no qualms about waking them. So usually Michael and Lindsay tried to listen to him, to wait it out as they mumbled half-hearted responses that almost never made sense. It worked, most of the time, and tonight was no exception. Gavin was just babbling endlessly, fingers curling around the sheets when his mouth stopped moving and his words gave away to steady breathing. Michael and Lindsay sighed in relief, happy to finally be able to get some peace. Lindsay was usually the first to fall asleep after that, content in her cocoon of blankets while Michael was left to fidget under Gavin's heavy limbs. Eventually he'd find that sweet spot, the one position he was comfortable in and he'd fall asleep. Then, the next night, they'd have to start anew.


End file.
